the prince and the princess
by charmed hsm and harrypotter
Summary: zac he is a prince of spain and he has to get married before his next birthday and then vanessa comes and vists spain and she meets zac and they fall in love
1. Chapter 1

Zac is one of the princes of Spain and Vanessa is just visiting with her two sisters Ashley and Alice from Australia and Zac is one of the princes of Spain and he doesn't have a wife or a girlfriend because he hasn't meet the girl that he want to marry. His parents said that he need to fine his wife because they are getting every younger and they would like to see some grandkids before they die mum yes why don't you go and talk to Chirs and Chad about kids because they bother have a girlfriends yes but you are the next to the thorn yes mum I know I but I want to have love that person before I marry them ok mother yes zac then they walk out ok we need to fine one for him no jack why not because you hear him wants to marry girl that he meets but it has to be love ok honey. How do we hold a ball and everyone that is live here all just visiting to come to the castle ok Jack but I would run it past zac what past me umm we are going have a ball and anyone that live here all just visiting come to the castle sure whatever then he walk off why do that have to do that do what zac oh hi umm my parents are going to have a ball to see if I will found me a bride oh ok I am sorry zac but if you don't found one by you are 22 then one of your bother can your thorn why can't one of them have it now because you are the next in line know ok I am going for a walk ok zac then he walk off nick yes king have you see my son which one zac oh yea he said that was going for a walk oh ok umm can you give him this went he gets back sure then Jack walk away from nick yes what are you doing with my brothers stuff umm your father want me to give it to him when he comes back from his walk oh umm ok then Chirs walk off .

Zac was having a nice walk nessa what come here no if you want me come and get me then she bummed into zac oh I am sorry it is ok vanessa what I am so sorry what is your name oh my is zac prince great yes your parents want you back at the place ok umm what is your name umm vanessa umm can you come to the place tonight why because I having a ball and I want you to come ok zac Zachary I am coming bye vanessa then he walk off nessa who was that umm I think that was the prince of Spain what one what are you talking about oh they are three prince there is Zachary and Chirs and Chad ok umm it is was zac and he ask if I would come to the place tonight why because he is having ball ok so they go back to their hotel and their room to get ready for the ball they were some nice dress.

They went to the place hi umm hi we are here for the ball ok just up their ok thank you bye then they walk up to the castle they walk into the place hey vanessa hi zac ok this is my sister Ashley and Alice hello I am Zachary then Zac's brother came up to them and I am chirs and I am Chad hi but then vanessa went back to zac but he has gone umm where did your brother go why because I haven't finish talking to him ok he would be out their why because we know that he wants to get away from all this that where he goes thank you then she walk off umm what is your name umm I am Ashley and I am Alice and you bother have girlfriends now bye then they walk off ok how did you two know that because we know that you are not from here umm the mags and the news paper oh ok then the two girl walk off to get a drink.

Vanessa walk outside ok there you are I didn't get finish talking to you oh hi vanessa why did you walk away oh umm because when my brothers come into the picture the girl forget that I am their so it is easy to walk away when they come well I don't want to talk to your brothers I want to talk to you why because your brother are like the boys back home and I don't like that but you are nice and I like talking to you then his mother come out there you are Zachary then they turn around oh I am sorry my son I didn't you have someone there it is ok mother hello what is your name oh I am vanessa hi your majesty ok umm zac I have to go why because I have to go back to my hotel and get some sleep she kiss him on the cheek then walk off umm mother I think you scared her away I am sorry zac but your father wants you to come and meet some ladies but I don't want to (because I want vanessa and no other ladies) ok mum then they walk off umm girls yes sister can we go why because I just meet the queen ok vanessa then they walk off and went back to the hotel and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Zac is one of the princes of Spain and Vanessa is just visiting with her two sisters Ashley and Alice from Australia and Zac is one of the princes of Spain and he doesn't have a wife or a girlfriend because he hasn't meet the girl that he want to marry. His parents said that he need to fine his wife because they are getting every younger and they would like to see some grandkids before they die mum yes why don't you go and talk to Chirs and Chad about kids because they bother have a girlfriends yes but you are the next to the thorn yes mum I know I but I want to have love that person before I marry them ok mother yes zac then they walk out ok we need to fine one for him no jack why not because you hear him wants to marry girl that he meets but it has to be love ok honey. How do we hold a ball and everyone that is live here all just visiting to come to the castle ok Jack but I would run it past zac what past me umm we are going have a ball and anyone that live here all just visiting come to the castle sure whatever then he walk off why do that have to do that do what zac oh hi umm my parents are going to have a ball to see if I will found me a bride oh ok I am sorry zac but if you don't found one by you are 22 then one of your bother can your thorn why can't one of them have it now because you are the next in line know ok I am going for a walk ok zac then he walk off nick yes king have you see my son which one zac oh yea he said that was going for a walk oh ok umm can you give him this went he gets back sure then Jack walk away from nick yes what are you doing with my brothers stuff umm your father want me to give it to him when he comes back from his walk oh umm ok then Chirs walk off .

Zac was having a nice walk nessa what come here no if you want me come and get me then she bummed into zac oh I am sorry it is ok vanessa what I am so sorry what is your name oh my is zac prince great yes your parents want you back at the place ok umm what is your name umm vanessa umm can you come to the place tonight why because I having a ball and I want you to come ok zac Zachary I am coming bye vanessa then he walk off nessa who was that umm I think that was the prince of Spain what one what are you talking about oh they are three prince there is Zachary and Chirs and Chad ok umm it is was zac and he ask if I would come to the place tonight why because he is having ball ok so they go back to their hotel and their room to get ready for the ball they were some nice dress.

They went to the place hi umm hi we are here for the ball ok just up their ok thank you bye then they walk up to the castle they walk into the place hey vanessa hi zac ok this is my sister Ashley and Alice hello I am Zachary then Zac's brother came up to them and I am chirs and I am Chad hi but then vanessa went back to zac but he has gone umm where did your brother go why because I haven't finish talking to him ok he would be out their why because we know that he wants to get away from all this that where he goes thank you then she walk off umm what is your name umm I am Ashley and I am Alice and you bother have girlfriends now bye then they walk off ok how did you two know that because we know that you are not from here umm the mags and the news paper oh ok then the two girl walk off to get a drink.

Vanessa walk outside ok there you are I didn't get finish talking to you oh hi vanessa why did you walk away oh umm because when my brothers come into the picture the girl forget that I am their so it is easy to walk away when they come well I don't want to talk to your brothers I want to talk to you why because your brother are like the boys back home and I don't like that but you are nice and I like talking to you then his mother come out there you are Zachary then they turn around oh I am sorry my son I didn't you have someone there it is ok mother hello what is your name oh I am vanessa hi your majesty ok umm zac I have to go why because I have to go back to my hotel and get some sleep she kiss him on the cheek then walk off umm mother I think you scared her away I am sorry zac but your father wants you to come and meet some ladies but I don't want to (because I want vanessa and no other ladies) ok mum then they walk off umm girls yes sister can we go why because I just meet the queen ok vanessa then they walk off and went back to the hotel and went to sleep.


End file.
